Talk:Aggressive Ambition/@comment-27123099-20200122193256/@comment-27123099-20200123100757
I started Stage 7 after I ran a Le Mans 10 lapper with the Bonus Fame for today. I made it through 7.1 on my first attempt. 7.2 took me a few tries, I would get close a few times, but just fall short. On my winning attempt (maybe 8-10 tries, not 100% sure), I was comfortably ahead of the goal near the end and I was braking to bring down my average actually. Now, on to 7.3. This was indeed a tough one, but in the end, I didn't find it quite as tough as others have stated. It did take me about 15 attempts or so, and about 30 minutes to complete (most attempts were ended part way through). I've definitely spent far more time and attempts on stages in previous SE's over the years. For this stage, I was using Tilt A, BA Off, Steering Assist High, Steering Sensitivity 4, TC Off. Starting out, it took me a handful of attempts to learn how fast I could go through the turns to keep up my speed and allow me to reach the required speeds along the straights. On top of this, I was learning where the bots were and where I could make safe passes through the slower cars. Putting this all together, I then started to see that I could do this as long as I put together 5 solid laps. Really, there seem to be 2 places on the track where you can reach 274 mph (440.96 kph) without too much trouble. So, over 5 laps, that's at least 10 possible options and you need 8. So, there's a small amount of room for error there as well. Once I got the hang of it, I just concentrated on watching my entry speed and being careful in the turns then watching the speedometer on the straights and doing it all over and over. I did use Ahmed and Al Harbi to draft behind and help me make sure I could reach speed. On the last lap, with only 1 more target to hit, I went ahead and passed Al Harbi with plenty of speed to still hit the 8th target. After that, I just made sure that I wasn't going to freak out and hit the wall or something in the last turn and screw up the entire run. Fortunately, that didn't happen and I was able to win the race and earn the Agera RS!! On 7.4, I forgot to turn off the Steering Assist, so for a little bit there, I was really confused why the car wouldn't do donuts lol! After I remembered, I performed well more than 5 glorious donuts and finished out the lap for the win. As a bonus (of sorts), while I was in the middle of Stage 7, I received a message from FM that they had credited me back the 60GC I spent to skip 5.1 as well. So, this event is 100% behind me now, after I wasn't even sure if I'd have the GC to complete it a few weeks back. This is why I waited until nearly the final day to start it. Best of luck to any still in the fight, hopefully all the experience from those of us who have completed it will help out. I know I learned a lot reading through comments since this event started.